


Only You

by soft_cryptid_boy



Series: Far Cry 5 Fics [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_cryptid_boy/pseuds/soft_cryptid_boy
Summary: As River struggled to stay conscious, stay lucid, Joseph spoke to his crowd. Something with God and leading lambs back to their flock. River felt hands on his biceps and forearms. Dragging him from the wreckage and to Joseph’s feet.“God has lead our sacred lamb to us! While his eyes may have been blinded by sinners and heretics, we shall open his eyes! We will expunge him of his sins and he will lead us to Eden’s Gate!”Joseph roared out. The crowd cheered. River threw up.“His cleansing has already begun, my flock! Now, we must do the rest.” Joseph said, kneeling down next to River. River whimpered as his cheek was stroked. He stared into Joseph’s eyes. They were the last things he saw before unconsciousness took hold once more.
Relationships: Male Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Series: Far Cry 5 Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743364
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	1. First Encounters

Sheriffs Deputy River Rooke never enjoyed heights. It wasn’t being able to see the world down below him that made his stomach churn and his throat tighten, it was the possibility of falling down to the unforgiving earth. River pulled his eyes away from the ground below the helicopter and stared at his feet. Even with the headset over his ears, River felt as if he could barely hear Sherrif Whitehorse and US Marshal Burke arguing over the federal warrant for Joseph Seed. Who was responsible for River being so high up in the air and regretting his breakfast of leftover chili and cold pizza. 

River sighed quietly as the helicopter slowly landed on the grounds of Joseph’s personal compound. His stomach lurched as Hudson jolted the copter. River gritted his teeth as the blades slowed to a stop and they were able to get out. Marshal Burke took the lead followed closely by Sheriff Whitehorse and Hudson. River got out, glancing back at Pratt in the cockpit who eagerly waved him on. River groaned internally but turned and dutifully followed behind his superiors. As he walked through the wet dirt, River glanced at the Eden’s Gate members lined against the buildings and fences. Somewhere dogs barked as the members shifted and glared at the four police officers. 

‘ _Alpha, beta, few omega…_ ’ River noted internally as they slowly approached the compound’s church doors. Rover noted the scripture carved deep into the wood. Someone had taken their time with the lettering. It was neat as it spread between both doors. As Rook got closer, his nose twitched. ‘ _Two… No three alphas. Beta? They reek whoever they are._ ’

Whitehorse glanced back at River and Hudson. “Rooke, you’re with us. Hudson, watch the doors.” 

River nodded and stood straight. He watched as Burke and Whitehorse pushed open the doors and began to walk down the aisle to where Joseph Seed stood. The man was preaching to the members of Eden’s Gate who turned and stood as the three men walked towards their leader. Panicked scents filled River’s nose and he resisted the urge to cover his nose and mouth. It seemed that any sudden movements would _not_ be appreciated here. Not with all the rifles being carried around anyways. 

River dragged his eyes away from the gleaming barrel of one rifle to the front of the church and- oh. Joseph Seed was staring at him, finishing his last line of scripture. River had not been paying any sort of attention to what was happening for the last minute. His hands felt clammy as his nose took in the scents of three very disgruntled alphas. ‘ _Ah. Fuck._ ’

This was… not great. River had been trained for situations involving alpha’s who were drunk or combative. One’s who couldn’t handle an omega in law enforcement telling them to calm down. But three unhappy alpha’s, all of whom were the leaders of a heavily armed and well-trained cult ready to do whatever they asked, was absolutely not in River’s wheelhouse. He swallowed and glanced at Sheriff Whitehorse who simply nodded for him to go on.

“Cuff him Rooke.”

River nodded mutely and stepped closer to Joseph. Behind Joseph’s right shoulder stood Jacob Seed, the eldest of the three brothers. Then to the left and above him was John Seed, the youngest. The young woman, a beta by the smell of it, stood behind Joseph. River couldn’t place her. Wasn’t Faith a black-haired woman..? 

“God will not let you take me.” Said a voice, pulling River’s attention back to Joseph Seed. The man was smiling at River, teeth bared. Despite the smile on his face, River could tell there was no warmth in those eyes behind the yellow sunglasses. River didn’t respond. Instead he set a gloved hand on the alpha’s shoulder and began to follow his superiors back to the helicopter. River glanced back at the three by the back of the church.

Jacob Seed was staring at River. His blue eyes were cold as he and River locked eyes. His lips curled back and he turned, dragging John with him. 

River turned around and kept moving Joseph. His head felt cloudy as they walked past screaming cultists who threw rocks and pebbles at them. River flinched as a pebble clipped his ear, causing a warm feeling to make its way down the outer shell. River resisted the urge to touch his ear, focusing on getting Joseph into the helicopter and buckling himself in.

The next few minutes were chaos. 

The cult members tried to crawl up into the helicopter and then they were falling. River remembered screams before he woke up to Joseph’s soft singing.

“I told you He wouldn’t let you take me.” The man whispered to River. River whimpered and reached out to grab the swinging headset. His wrist was gripped tightly by Joseph’s larger hand. 

“Ah ah ah… We can’t have you doing that.” Joseph admonished. The man grabbed the headset and spoke to Nancy in low tones. It was hard for River to make out as he tried to stay awake. Hudson stirred next to River as vehicles pulled up. Cultists came into view and pulled Joseph out of the burning wreckage.

As River struggled to stay conscious, stay lucid, Joseph spoke to his crowd. Something with God and leading lambs back to their flock. River felt hands on his biceps and forearms. Dragging him from the wreckage and to Joseph’s feet. 

“God has lead our sacred lamb to us! While his eyes may have been blinded by sinners and heretics, we shall open his eyes! We will expunge him of his sins and he will lead us to Eden’s Gate!”Joseph roared out. The crowd cheered. River threw up.

“His cleansing has already begun, my flock! Now, we must do the rest.” Joseph said, kneeling down next to River. River whimpered as his cheek was stroked. He stared into Joseph’s eyes. They were the last things he saw before unconsciousness took hold once more.


	2. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River wakes up after the helicopter crash, only to find himself right in the middle of the Seed's ranch. What awaits him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;0; ty everyone who's left kudos and bookmarked my work!! i got a huge boost of creativity for this chapter so early release! no content warnings for this chapter yet.

Ever since he was a child, River woke slowly. He never used alarm clocks to wake up. His parents never saw the point in needing him to be awake at the same time every day. They allowed him to sleep in for as long as he desired. Homeschooling made that easy.

The first thing River would feel when he began to wake were his sheets. The ones on this bed were silky soft and comforting. The blankets were next. Tucked up around him, trapping in his body heat. He sighed quietly and snuggled back down into the warmth they provided. No reason to get up just yet.

The next time River’s mind awoke, he realized he was connected to something on his left arm. His eyebrows scrunched as he tried to figure out what it was. A gentle hand came and rested on his forehead. River sighed and pressed his head into the comforting hand and fell back asleep. No need to worry about it just yet. 

River drifted back to the realm of consciousness, picking up on a rhythmic beeping noise. He slowly opened his eyes to take in his surrounding. The smell of a beta and flowers filled his nose. River sat up and turned to stare at the cultist who had been looking over his IV bag. The woman backed up. She turned and went to the door, calling down the hall. “The Lamb has awoken! Tell the Father!”

River groaned quietly and went to touch his head when he felt a tug on his wrists. Metal bit into his skin before he could raise his hands too far into the air. They used his handcuffs on him. River frowned and lay back. He stared at the ceiling of wooden beams. The only home he knew of in Hopes County that had a cabin feel and electricity was the Seed Ranch. 

John had purchased the plot of land five or so years ago and built this place up. Wanted the rustic look but all the comforts of modern life. 

River groaned internally. That meant that the person approaching the door, the alpha that stank of hair pomade and pine trees was none other than-

“Ahh… River. It’s wonderful to see that you have graced us with your conscious self.” John Seed said, stepping into the room. The gentle click of his shoe heels on the polished wood floor, and it would be polished River knew that, signaled to River that he was moving. The gentle creak of a chair made River turn his head to look at John. 

“You’ve cuffed me to a bed.” River stated. As if John had no clue about the situation. 

“A simple precaution,” John replied with a smile. He leaned forwards, elbows resting on his knees. John reached up a hand and stroked River’s hair. He trailed his fingers down to rest on River’s cheek before pulling away. “We don’t want to lose our Lamb.” 

River pushed down a growl as John had touched him. He kept still and quiet, forcing himself to breathe evenly. River knew Alpha’s who would rip another’s throat out given the chance. 

“You will be bathed, clothed, and fed. You are one of us now.” John said. He stood up and walked to the door. “You will serve us well, River.”

John left the room. River felt his shoulders sag as he realized what he was going to be dealing with. Three alpha’s running a cult spreading across the country had him in their grasp and would most likely do anything to keep him under his thumb. Before River could begin to think more about his situation, the door opened once more. Two beta’s came in and uncuffed him from his bed. Before River could think to strike either one of them, his hands were cuffed together and his elbows gripped hard. One of the beta’s disconnected him from the IV and heart monitor. “Walk.”

The beta’s worked quickly to move him into the en suite bathroom, River barely being able to move his legs. He was stripped out of a pair of socks and a hospital nightgown. When had he been put in these..? River opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the shower starting. He was pushed into the tub and four hands began to scrub his hair and body clean of any blood, mud, and soot that remained on his skin. A loofa- a proper one not a cheap pharmacy scrubber, was lathered in soap and scrubbed across his neck, chest, and back. His brown curls were coated in thick shampoo and conditioner. River growled as one of the beta’s got close to his genitalia. The beta, a male, paused and glared back at River. The man ignored the warning growl and scrubbed him clean there as well. River hissed as the female beta dunked his head into the stream to free his hair of whatever product she had just put into it. 

After what felt like hours, River felt the water cut off and he was pulled onto the tile floor. Heated of course. John seemed like the man to enjoy heated flooring. Towels descended upon him and he was dried off. River tried to kick back, but his ankle was gripped tightly. 

“Don’t.” A voice said.

River stopped. He glanced up at the figure in the doorway. It was Jacob Seed, the eldest of the three brothers. River knew that he was military, but the man wasn’t hiding that. The camo and dog tags gave it away. The man raised a hand and flicked the two beta’s out of the room. They left, leaving River and Jacob alone. 

River pulled a towel over his lap and pushed his hair back. The faint jingle of the cuffs reminding him that he was, in fact, still a captive. “You were putting up quite a fight there. I like that.”

River inched away as Jacob stepped into the room. The man crouched down to look RIver in the eyes. Did all the Seed men have ocean blue eyes or does one of them wear contacts? Jacob leaned forwards as a smile grew on his face. “Now. You can be a good omega and listen to me, or I can break your fingers one by one. Which would you prefer?”

River felt a whimper escape his mouth. Jacob chuckled. “Good choice.”

Jacob picked up River easily, putting him over his shoulder, and walked back into the bedroom. He set River on the bed and walked to the closet. He opened the door and picked out a piece of white fabric. As he approached, River realized it was a tunic… dress… thing. It was, of course, white. The top had simple gold snaps with simple pleating moving out to the sides. It had a high lace collar where a broach rested. The sleeves were simple ruffles. The skirt was loose and would end just above River’s knees. 

“Hands out,” Jacob instructed. River mutely held out his arms, hands limp. He did not want to fight Jacob. “Good boy.”

Jacob unlocked the handcuffs and held River’s wrists securely. He held up River’s arms to thread them through the dressed sleeves and pull his head through. Once River’s arms were clean, they were cuffed together again. “You’ll be groomed later, once we eat.”

River mutely nodded. No underwear..? What was with these people? He was lifted by Jacob and steered towards the door. River felt like a lamb being sent to slaughter. Was this how Joseph felt? No. The man was positive that he would be fine. Calm and collected. Jacob opened the door and pushed River into the hallway. Jacob pushed him to the stairs and gently prodded between his shoulder blades. “Move.”

River slowly began to walk down the stairs, his hands gripping the railing tightly. Once they were on the ground floor Jacob began to push him into the dining room. River was sat down on a plush chair at the head of the table. His eyes roamed over the table. In the middle was a roast turkey. Potatoes, green beans, corn, stuffing, bread rolls, and butter were placed around it. By River’s plate was a glass of water. His mouth watered as the scent of food filled his nose. Jacob sat to the left of River, able to grab him if anything was to go awry. 

River glanced at a clock as he heard footsteps approaching. It was about 6:30… How long had he been asleep? The scrape of wood against wood made River turn his head. Across the table, sitting directly across from River, was Joseph Seed himself. John was to River’s left. River was surrounded. His eyes widened as he realized his back was to a wall. The only doorways were behind Joseph and Jacob. Something surely planned by the brothers. A window was behind John but the cuts from the glass weren’t worth the chance of getting past John. 

“Shall we begin our meal?” Joseph said. Staring directly at River.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dinner with the fam... how do y'all think it'll work out? >o>
> 
> btw if you spot any spelling/grammar errors pls lmk!


	3. Third Times the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Seeds. How will this night end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start this AN with a small apology! This chapter was later than it was supposed to be because I was finishing up high school! Today was actually my last day so yay! Onto college I go!
> 
> Now for a more heavier thing. This chapter does contain the beginning of sexual assault. I do not condone or endorse the actions that took place here, however it is, sadly, needed to drive further the plot and the point that the Seed's aren't good people. If you do not wish to read what occurs, skip the last chapter. 
> 
> If you are a victim of sexual abuse or assault, please look up your local hotline. You are not alone in this and you are not at fault. I am going to be writing some lighter ficlets in the future so if you ever need something comforting, I will try to provide.
> 
> Please stay safe and know that everyone who kudos, comments, or bookmarks this fic mean the world to me.

“Ah- But before we do that,” Joseph smiled and removed a key from his shirt pocket. It was handed to Jacob. “Unlock his cuffs.”

Jacob stood and came close to River. He held River’s hands and undid the cuffs. He handed the key back to Joseph and set the cuffs next to his dinner plate. River rubbed his wrists as Joseph began to speak again.

“Before we eat, we shall say Grace.” Joseph said. He held his hands out to the side so Jacob and John could take his hands in theirs. John and Jacob both offered their hands to River. River hesitated before reluctantly taking their hands. John’s hand was slightly damp and River wanted to pull away when John gently rubbed his thumb against the back of River’s hand. Jacob’s was warm and dry which was better. 

“O Christ God, bless the food and drink of Thy servants, for holy art Thou, always, now and ever, and unto the ages of ages. Amen.” When Joseph finished speaking River’s hands were released. River looked up and at Joseph. 

Joseph smiled. His canines flashed in the light which made River shrink in upon himself. “Now we eat. River, give Jacob your plate. He will serve you.”

River nodded and picked up his plate. He handed it to Jacob who began to fill River’s plate to the brim. Both legs of the turkey, a good helping of all the vegetables and two heavily buttered rolls. River was passed back his plate by Jacob. The three alphas then began to serve themselves as River stared at his plate. His stomach rumbled with hunger and his mouth watered. River picked up his fork and began to slowly eat his food. His body demanded he eat faster, take it all in at once. River kept a slow pace to slowly fill his stomach. Everything tasted so wonderful he didn’t want to skimp on any part of it. 

River let out a small chirp as he took a bite of one of his rolls. It was fully and soft and practically melted in his mouth. He was beginning to feel full and sleepy with only half his plate cleared. River slowly blinked and shifted in his chair. John turned to look at him and smiled. 

“Ah. Our lamb grows tired.” He remarked. He stood up and walked over to River. River looked up at him. John bent down and picked up the handcuffs, chaining River’s hands together once again. “I shall bring him to bed.”

John slipped his hands underneath River’s armpits to stand him up. River was easily led by John out of the dining room and up the stairs to his room. River’s mind felt hazy and he weakly tried to push John off of him. “Nnno. I can do it.”

John chuckled at River’s feeble attempts to get free. River felt John’s hands push him onto the bed and fiddle with his IV site. A rush of warmth hit his arm and spread through his body as John adjusted him in bed.

“Good boy. Be a good boy for me and you can get a reward.” John purred out. He stroked River’s cheek with a warm hand as River starred with hazy eyes back at him. “Joseph wants you first… But I think I deserve a nice treat too, hmm?”

John ran a hand up River’s thigh, underneath his skirt. River saw a smirk form on John’s face as he felt a lack of underwear. “Seems like Jacob feels the same as I do.” 

River whimpered as John pushed his skirt up over his hips, revealing his genitalia. A flaccid penis, his testicles, and an Omegean slit. River tried to shift, push John away, cover himself up but everything felt heavy and the air was too thick. John knelt on the bed and lowered himself down. His breath ghosted against River’s thigh, making River shudder. He hated this. River let out a soft moan as he felt John lick up his sex. The heat and wetness stopped as the door creaked open. Heavy footsteps approached and John was pulled away. Hands yanked River’s skirt down and pulled a blanket up over him. River stared as Jacob’s face filled his field of view. 

“Go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Fuck John Seed. 
> 
> I'm going to try to do weekly updates on friday's from now on! If you would like to get live updates on Only You, I do have a twitter! It is @cryptidjuice and I will try to post regular chapter updates and brainstorming ideas there. 
> 
> I'll see you all next week!

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea bunny that wouldn't get out of my head once I realized the song 'Only You' is a love song. I'm going to be tagging things as they come so please be aware of that as it updating. I'm looking to update weekly/biweekly depending on my mood/school work/free time. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism and give ideas for future chapters/possible spin-off one-shots!


End file.
